Sweet escape
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Santana and Britt after 100th episode. Story is rewritten. I didn't finish it yet, so there will be more chapters
1. Chapter 1

They were sitting in their favorite corner of the room. Britt brought them something to eat and some casual conversation started. Both girls had a lot of memories rushing back to them. This school and its rooms kept so many secrets and good and bad memories for the girls. They were making out in the spare rooms, locker room, some classrooms. They were walking these corridors like they owned the school and they had their hearts broken in this very place. In this room Santana broke up with Britt almost a year ago and Britt told her she was not single when she came back for her.Now, this room was about to witness something new for the girls. After talking about B's future, Santana told her she should be happy and find a way to be the happiest person alive. She told her she deserved all she wanted and that's when Britt kissed her.

''I'm sure your girlfriend is amazing…But…You can't recreate what you and I have''

Those words hounded her for hours after she left school and came back home. She even dreamed about Britt and some things they lived. She knew B was right… Nothing could recreate bond they sheared and love that was still there. Santana woke up that morning with a strange feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to go back to school. This visit was making her feel uneasy and it has been making her question almost every decision she made in last few months. She could still feel Britt's lips on hers and she could still feel the need and hunger for that girl like no time has passed. She was in a relationship, she was with girl who was in love with her and few days ago, and she could have sworn that she loves her too…. But now… Now all has changed. She told Britt that she is with somebody, she told her it took her a lot to get over her and Britt still wanted her back with the same smile and patience she always had for Santana. Santana hoped Britt didn't know how close she was to saying she can't be back, because she never left. Only people who really knew Santana knew that she never moved on. She was still Britt's girl with every inch of her soul. She sheared her body, but no one after B had her heart. Danny was close to it, but she never really stood a chance. Santana was scared of loving her again. It broke her when she choose Sam and when she learned that she ''married'' Sam. Santana got very quiet and her mother knew that something was wrong with her girl. Usually, Santana had a lot of words for the people form school and now, she was sitting in the rocking chair playing with something her mother knew was half of the heart girls exchanged at seventh grade. First it was symbol of their friendship, but later it was obvious they believed that the other is their half, piece they can't live without.

''Santana… Are you O.K.?''

''I don't know….''

''Is it something with that girl in New York?''

''No, not really… Danni is nice and she loves me…''

''And you? Do you love her?''

''I believed I do…But now…''

''Now what mi amor?''

''I'm not so sure… I'm not sure about anything…''

Mrs. Lopez smiled at her daughter. She knew her too well.

''Ah, so you saw Britt and now you are confused…''

Santana looked at her mother surprised. How did she know about Britt and confusion she had about all.

''She kissed me and told me she wants me back…''

''And you?''

''What?''

''What do you want?''

''Mom, it's complicated… She is in Boston, I'm in New York. It failed once because of distance. She told me she felt like I abandoned her… I can't…''

''Santana, it seems to me that you already made your mind who you love. Now you must find a way to make that love work.''

''Mom…''

''Mija… You loved Brittany since you were children. Your stubbornness and fears made you lose her once. Are you going to let it happen again?''

''What are you talking about?''

''You are not going to school... You can work as a waitress anywhere…''

''You think I should be with her and go to Boston with her?''

''Or at least talk to her…''

''Why?''

''Because I'm sure you will live the day to regret all the missed chances with her. Santana, besides your father and me, I don't know anyone who loves you more than she does.''

''Mom…I'm afraid.''

''I know love…''

Mrs. Lopez held her daughter and stroked her hair like when she was a child.

''Talk to her love…''

''I will…''

''Your father and I will be tonight at his mother's. She is not feeling well.''

''Oh… Say…''

''I will amor… But I'm not sure she wants to see you…''

''I miss her, but I can't deny big part of me anymore…''

''I know… And I support you….''

''I know, but I wish she would and some of the family would speak to me again.''

''Give it time Santana. All people need time. You needed it too...''

''I love you mom…''

''Love you too…''

Santana went to her room and got on the bed. Her room didn't change that much since she left Lima, but it was different. Some of the things she couldn't take to Louisville and New York, so she left them here. On the wall was still one big frame full of pictures of her and Britt since they were kids. Last picture was their prom picture. Her mom and Susan Pierce made it for Santana's birthday, just few days before they found out that Britt is not graduating. They looked so happy and she missed that sparkle in her eyes. Danni was amazing, they had so much in common, but after what she did with the band, Santana didn't look at her the same. Britt would never do that to her. After she and Rachel learned what happened, she thought about Britt first. She missed her. She was close to calling her, but she gave up. She believed Britt wouldn't talk to her and that she moved on with her life. And here they are now. Back in Lima where it all beguine and ended, and at the same classroom she sang to Britt how much she loved her and broke up with her, Britt told her she still loved her and wanted her back. They did come full circle now. Santana took the phone out of her pocket and sent her a message to come over. Britt was at her house twenty minutes later. She knocked at the door and Santana let her in.

''You never knocked…''

''I was not sure if I'm still allowed just to enter…''

''You will always be allowed in my house Britt…''

Santana let her in and they went to the living room. Britt sat at the sofa and Santana stood in the middle of the room. She wanted to sit next to her, but was so afraid of her closeness.

''Santana, sit… I promise I will not do anything to make you uncomfortable…''

She smiled at Britt and sat next to her. Britt was waiting for Santana to say something, and Santana didn't know how to start this conversation.

''Santana, is everything all right?''

''No, it's not…''

''Why? What is going on?''

She got up and started pacing over the living room.

''You have no right to come back and tell me you love me and want me back. You choose Sam, like you choose Artie before him and…''

''Santana, let's not go there… We know that road you want to take will lead us to all the wrong places… You will mention Artie, Sam and I would ask about all these times I told you I loved you and I had feelings for you and you dismissed me with stupid excuses. Our list of hurt is long, but maybe we could start over…''

''How? You are in Boston, I'm in NY… We have distance problem again… It will brake us…''

''Santana, distance was not the problem last time… It was your fear… Always your fears… What will people say? What will entire school say? Will you get kicked off the Cheerios or something else… Always what Santana wants or is afraid of…. You made me wait for so long and I would probably stay your dirty little secret if there was no Artie or even what Fin did….''

''I can't believe you just said that…''

''I didn't want to break up… And I would follow you anywhere… I wanted to go to the same college where you were, just to be near you. I wanted to get my GED just to be with you Santana….''

''Britt…''

''No! It's always about your fears and blaming me… I choose Sam so you could go and get your dreams without me keeping you in Lima. You hate this place…''

''But I love you! I would have waited for you and I would have followed where ever you wanted to go…''

''And that is why I choose him… You are not the one who should follow… You are a leader Santana… Not someone who sits in the back and waits. You saw how good it felt to get that role in the play? You are star Santana and that is what you should be… And I want to be there to see you shine… I'm leaving MIT. It's not my dream… My dream is dancing and coming home to YOU… Always to you… and some day to our kids and you….''

Santana was taken aback by B's comment. She didn't see this coming.

''You want family with me?''

''Yes, I want it all… I got into Julliard. I start next year and until I start, I will take dance lessons and dance somewhere. But I want to be there also to be with you Santana. Remember what you said in that song… on that hideous day….when you left me… ''We are taking on the world together''. I want to do it all with you. Are you ready to let your guards down and finally love me like you always wanted? I need you Santana to be complete and happy. Are you ready to do the same?''

Santana took a deep breath and sat beside Brittany.

''How do I know you will not change your mind?''

''Santana, do you want me forever?''

''Yes, I want you forever… I want all the things you want Britt, but I'm afraid you would leave me again…''

Britt looked at the floor and her eyes light up…

''I have an idea…. Meet me tomorrow in the Glee.''

She gave Santana quick peck on the lips and left her house. Santana was curious with what Britt had on her mind. She knew that girl had ideas that many people never managed to understand. She went to bed and Danni called her. Santana wanted to call her in the morning and tell her that she wants to break up. This just made her agony shorter. They talked for few minutes and Danni noticed something was off.

''Santana, what is going on?''

''Brittany is back…''

''Back in Lima or with you?''

''In Lima… And she wants me back…''

''And you?''

''I'm sorry…''

''Did you cheat on me?''

''She kissed me and I pushed her back…''

''Did you kiss back?''

''No…''

''Why?''

''Because I'm with you…''

''Wrong answer Santana…''

''What?''

''It's not supposed to be because you are with me, it's supposed to be because you love me…''

''Danni…''

''Santana, we'll talk when you come back…''

And with that Danni hung up on her. She put the phone on her night stand and turned off the lights. She fell asleep thinking about Britt and the future she talked about. She would love to be with her every step of the way and she would love to come back to her every night. Maybe Britt was right and they might make it work and be happy far from Lima and closed minds that are here. She was still hurt by her grandmother's rejection and the fact that she never even mentions Santana. Her cousin told her that Gloria Lopez got out of her house everything that reminds her of Santana and put it in the garage. She never opens the box.

Santana got to school around ten in the morning and went to the Glee room. She found Brittany sitting there in a room full of lilies.

''Britt, what is this?''

''I was told they were lesbian of flowers, so I got them for you?''

''Entire flower shop?''

''It's nothing… It was for you…''

She got up from the chair and offered her hand to Santana.

''I told you I have perfect idea….''

She gave her two plane tickets to Lesbos…

''I don't care where we are, but I thing that girl on girl heaven is the perfect place for us. I want us to pack our bags and just leave…Just us… Somewhere far from here…''

''Britt, are you sure you want this? You want me?''

''Santana, there is nothing I'm more sure about….''

''What about you future?''

''It's standing in front of me Santana…''

Britt took her hands and held them…

''You are my future Santana, and I don't care about anything else…''

''Britt...''

''What is it?''

''I'm not sure you really want it….''

''Santana Paloma Lopez, I want you and I'm willing to do whatever you need for you to believe me. I'm here to stay and grow old with you…''

''I can't wait to grow old with you Britt….''

''Does this mean we are leaving?''

''Yes, it does… After the graduation, we are gone…''

Brittany kissed her and they kept kissing until genitor entered the room.

''Sorry girls…''

''It's fine… We are used to you interrupting our sweet lady kisses…''

''You are back on? Glad to see it…''

''Thank you…''

He was on his way to leave ant then he turned to them…

''Your girl was sad without you here Lopez… Nice to see you found the way back…''

Santana smiled at him and at Britt. They did miss each other a lot. And now it was their time to find the way back to their routine.

Britt went home to change and pack her things. She put them in the car trunk without her parents noticing it. Santana also got her things ready, but she made sure to have few surprises for Britt. Her parents were not at home, so she left them a letter saying she went away to get her life in order and she loves them very much. Before graduating ceremony she found Rachel and pulled her into the bathroom.

''Santana, what are you doing? If you hurt me, I will scream….''

''I'm here to tell you I'm out of the play…''

''Why?''

''I have my reasons…but you can have it back and stop being such a pain…. Doesn't matter… See you Berry…''

And with that, she left… She found Britt and the rest of their friends in the auditorium waiting for the ceremony to start. Sue, who was principle now, called names of the students graduating that year. At the end she said there was someone else who should join the stage.

''And last, but not less special than the others…. Brittany S Pierce….''

''I thought that everyone deserves graduation… Happy graduation Britt…''

Santana gave her cap and gown and she went to the stage. Their friends cheered for her and she was proud. She graduated…. And Santana did this for her… She went to the bathroom to call her parents and Santana went after her….

''I did something you might not like….''

''What did you do?''

''I changed our tickets…''

''Oh…''

''I want us to go to Lesbos , but just for some time. It's not a lesbian paradise; it's just an island…. After that, I want us to go to Hawaii and after that….home...''

''I'm not going back to Lima or Boston…''

''I meant New York…With me…''

Santana was nervous… She didn't know what would Britt say about what she did.

''Really? With you?''

''Yes, with me…''

''I'm in….''

Britt pulled her into a bear hug.

''I have one more wish…''

''You want me to hold your hand under the napkin?''

Santana smiled at her…

''No, I want us to elope…''

''Oh…''


	2. Chapter 2

_''I want us to elope…''_

''Oh..''

''What?''

''Can you say it again?''

''I…. Want… Us … To … Elope…''

''That's what I heard… O.K. So I heard it right…''

Britt smiled at her and Santana smiled to. She was more relaxed, but also she wanted to know the answer to what she just said…

''Britt…''

''Yes?''

''What do you say?''

''I say…YES!''

''Really?''

''Yes, let's do it now…''

''O.K.''

Britt took her hand and got her out of the bathroom. In the hallway they saw their friends.

''We are heading to the Breadsticks… Want to come with us?''

Before Santana could say anything, Britt answered.

''No, we have some other planes… See you….''

And with that she pulled Santana out of school and to her car. Their friends smiled and made comments about them.

''They are back for like two seconds and already going at it like crazy….''

''We all know you should never deprive Santana of food, sex and most of all Brittany….''

''Ah, young love, part 2000… I missed them together…''

''No, Puckerman, you miss Britt slipping all the things they do in bed…''

''True…''

''B, let's get you home to pack and get all you need before we get to my house.''

''We don't need to go to my house. I have all I need in my car.''

They moved her luggage into Santana's car. She gave her car keys to Kurt and Blaine and went back to Santana.

''Britt, what should we do with your car?''

''Take it back to my parents, silly…''

''But why?''

''I don't need them. We have Santana's….''

Kurt knew better than to reason with Britt. He took the keys and promised to take her car home. She waved them and sent them kisses before she returned to Santana who was waiting in her car. Santana was packed faster than ever in her life.

''Who knew I just had to propose for you to be this fast. I've never seen you packed and ready this fast.''

''I would have said yes any time you asked me…''

''I'm glad to know…''

Santana left short letter to her parents explaining she and B took some time off and promised she will call and write. They drove for hours and finally they found a place where they could marry. Some old grumpy judge married them and they were so happy they finally did it… Santana took her, now wife, to dinner and they got a motel room for the night. Receptionist gave them dirty looks when they asked for the room with queen size bed. They made deal to have sex when they get to Lesbos. This motel room was not the place to start a marriage. They fell asleep cuddling and repeating to each other how much they were missed and loved. Santana was so happy to have Britt back in her life and she realized her mother was right. The place didn't matter, person did. She was home, even in this messy room, just because she was in Britt's arms. They woke up early and got ready to go to the airport. They changed into comfortable cloths because they had long journey ahead of them, first in car and then in planes. Britt was so glad to see Santana in her sweats, with hair up and glasses. Santana had sexy black glasses she didn't wear in public.

''What are you looking at Britt?''

''My beautiful wife.''

Santana smiled at the word wife. She could listen to Britt say the word for hours and still be so proud and happy to hear it.

''Let's go baby…. It's time…''

On their way to Lima, they stopped at one town for breakfast. Britt insisted they go to the mall and see what they have there and maybe get something for their trip. Santana had different idea…

''Baby, I think we need something else before we get to the shops...''

''What?''

''Wedding rings…''

''Oh, I forgot…''

She kissed her wife and took her hand…

''I'll get you yours and you'll get me mine…''

''Fine…''

They entered one jewelry shop and the lady in there showed them wedding rings. Santana choose thin silver ring with tiny rubies and Britt decided to take the same one just with sapphires. Red was Santana's favorite color and she loved rubies, so she took that ring for Britt just so she could always have piece of her on her finger. Britt's reasoning was the same. Santana always said that her eyes were like sapphires and she wanted Santana to be even more reminded of her when she looks at her left hand. They paid for their rings and put them in Santana's bag. Britt got her convinced that they could ''get married'' on the beach in nice dresses and then exchange rings…Santana was fine with that. She was legally married to Britt and lack of ring on their fingers was not going to change it. She was fine with waiting and giving Britt that romantic vows exchange she wanted. Now they were really married… Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. They walked hand in hand and both of them would sneak a peek at each other and smile. It was like dream…Just in two days they got back together and got married. It seemed crazy, but to them it made sense. They always knew they would marry each other. Britt was seven years old when she promised Santana they would get married. They got some things in the mall and continued to the airport. They got there in time to check in and have coffee before their flight. They boarded the plane and Britt was so excited.

''We are going on a honeymoon…''

Santana smiled at her. Now their trip was really the honeymoon.

''Yes, we are babe…''

Since Britt had no trouble sleeping on a plane, Santana got a book and few magazines to keep her entertained during the flight. They had three flights. First lasted two hours, second was twelve hours and third was less than an hour. Flying from Lima, Santana noticed that there were some people looking at them with disapproval, but she didn't care. She would just hold B's hand tighter and ignore them. In the isle across from them was a woman she knew from her grandmother's church. She traveled with her daughter. She was giving them looks and Britt pretended she doesn't see it just that Santana would relax and ignore it all. Sometimes, it was for the best. Keep Snixx under control. When they landed in Chicago, looks have changed. They were not that big attraction. There were some more gay couples they could trash, not just two of them. Santana noticed woman from the plane giving same looks to some other people at the airport. She shook her head and gave Britt her hand so they could move to their next terminal. She kissed Santana's temple and held her close.

''I don't care about the looks. I have you and I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you Santana Lopez-Pierce and that is the only thing that matters.''

''I love you too….''

Britt slept like a baby during their flight to Athens. Santana was taking a nap or reading most of the flight. When they got to Athens they had to run to their next flight because their plane was late. Arriving to Lesbos Britt got very excited. Their bus was waiting for them and it took them to their bungalow. They had small pull in front of it and it was isolated from the neighbors. They had beautiful view to the sea and Santana was left breathless at the view.

''Baby, you are genius… This is amazing….''

''I told it is paradise…''

''I should learn to trust you baby…''

''We have all our lives for that…''

''Do you want to change and go for a dip?''

''Or we can just strip and have dip in our little pull?''

''You have one tracked mind Santana...''

''It's our honeymoon, I want to have my wife wet and naked in my arms…''

''Fine… But this doesn't mean I will let you lock us in the room for a few days…''

Santana took off her glasses and started stripping.

''I need my wife, and I need her now…''

Britt obliged. She and Santana made love on every surface in the room. They left the room for the first time next morning because they were hungry. Britt got her to try Greek food and Santana loved it. They shared their food and after that went to the beach. Britt was in the water in a few seconds and Santana took her time to sunbathe. Britt got out of the water and sat on the bed next to Santana.

''Come to the water… I want to swim with you…. And the waves are nice… Come, Sunny…''

''Baby, I'm fine here…''

Britt knew there is only one way to get Santana to do something…. She whispered to her wife few magic words…

''If you come to the water with me… I promise you will enjoy it..''

Santana got her sun glasses down and gave her a look.

''Britt…''

''I promise…''

They got to the water and Santana wanted to die how cold it was.

''This is cold as….Oh….''

''Sunny, I'll keep you warm….''

Britt got her wife close to her and made Santana wrap her legs around her waist. Britt's hand found its way to Santana's baiting suit bottoms and soon Santana was not feeling cold, but on fire. She had to keep quiet because beach was full of people. Britt loved to rock her world when she had to be very quiet… Britt held Santana so she could come down from her high. Santana looked around and felt relieved that no one was looking at them…

''Not cold anymore?''

''I hate you right now…''

''I know… I love you too.''

They swam for some time and got out so they could dry and go to have lunch. They had lunch at small restaurant with amazing view. Santana ate shellfish stew with nice red vine and Britt ate shrimps. When Santana was not looking, Britt would steal shells from her plate. But, they both knew Santana saw it and didn't mind sharing her food. After lunch they took a short walk and went back to their bungalow. Santana decided to surprise Britt and get a car. She wanted them to see most of the island. During Britt's nap, Santana went to talk to the receptionist who told her where to go and what to see. She was excited to see Petrified Forest and some remains of the fortresses that were all over the island. In the evening they went for a walk and Britt found perfect place to exchange their rings. She found small beach and got Santana to come with her. She opened her purse and gave Santana a box with her ring.

''Now?''

''Now…''

Britt opened her box first and took Santana's hand.

''I loved you since the day we met and it seems so short comparing to how long I intent to love you... You are the love of my life and marrying you is the best decision I made. I don't want to waste anymore time. We are going to have amazing life together and we are going to laugh, cry and grow old together. I never cared about what other people have to say. Some may call us, sick, bad or any other name, but to me we are beautiful, amazing and so happy. I'm so in love with you Santana Paloma Lopez that I don't know if I could imagine life without being with you. You are my most important person in life. I am honored to be you wife. ''

Santana's eyes were full of tears when Britt put the ring on her finger. She wiped her eyes and looked at Britt getting ready to say her vow.

''Britt, you are my rock. You keep me grounded and make me better person. Without you I'm so lost and empty. All these months without you made me realize how empty and lonely I was. You complete me, you always have. And I don't care that we are only nineteen and in eyes of some people something wrong or too young. You are it for me and I'm glad we got married this young. I love you to death Britt and life with you is something I'm looking forward to. You are my lobster B… And I will love you forever.''

She putt ring on B's finger and they kissed. It was one very messy and wet kiss. They were crying and laughing at the same time…

''You've ruined my makeup…''

''You are beautiful Santana…''

She pecked B's lips one more time and smiled.

''I love you B… Always have and always will.''

''I know…''

She wiped Santana's tears and took her hand….

''Let's go… Wife…''

They left the beach leaving beautiful sunset behind them. B was so excited to take Santana to try some pastries she read about and Santana was just happy to be with Britt. Her life finally made sense. She had her missing piece back and she was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the sea was really relaxing and something she was growing to love. It was rare thing for Santana wake up early and make breakfast for her and Britt. She woke up her wife with fresh coffee and sandwich she brought to her to bed. She put the tray by B's side of the bed and got back to bed to wake her wife. She kissed her shoulders and neck. B started to wake up and Santana knew she was enjoying this as much as she did.

''Babe, wake up… We have to go…''

''Mmmmm…. Where?''

''I found us fun things to do… You said you want us to be out of the room, so your very hot wife made planes for us and next few days…''

''Does that mean that we will not…''

''God, no! I'm not crazy baby… We shall explore this island and maybe find some nice cozy place to explore each other…''

''Santana, you know every inch of me…''

''I can never know enough….''

'' You are bad….''

Santana kissed her and smiled.

''And that is one of the reasons you love me B.''

''Ah, modesty and Santana… Always hand in hand…''

Santana got to the table and sat in her wife's lap.

''Maybe before, but I know someone who goes with me for sure hand in hand…''

''And who that might be?''

''My beloved wife…''

''That is cute, but I'm still not happy you woke me up so early….''

Santana stole kiss from her and got up.

''Get ready baby, we are leaving soon… We have long hard hours ahead of us…''

Santana was off the bed getting ready when Britt's smile turned into one she had after some mischief.

''If that is the one of the pickup lines boys used on you, no wonder you became lesbian….''

Santana turned and shook her head…

''Go! Get ready…''

Britt was in the bathroom and Santana was packing their bag. She was so excited to see the island and explore it with Britt. They would have time in Hawaii to lay around and do nothing. Their parents already took them there few times, so they knew the place they were going. Greece was different story. Santana made sure they spend few days in Athens too and see the important sights in it and around it. She was so proud of herself that she put exploring the island and Greece above her libido. She was getting mature. That thought made her smile.

''Are you ready dork?''

''Yes, Britt… Let's go…''

She programmed GPS and their journey beguine. They drove and on their way, they visited Petrified Forest, nice small beaches. Ouzo factory and they ate olives. Britt took many pictures and she was so excited to show them to their friends when they come to New York. They came come late in the evening and just chilled at the pool. Britt cuddled up to her wife and kissed her cheek.

''Baby, I had so much fun…''

''I did too.''

''Do you think we should call our parents and friends and tell them we are alive and OK?''

''Yes, I think it would be good.''

They turned on their phones and found over hundred calls and messages. They sent messages to their parents and friends telling they are alive, ok and having so much fun. Their parents put two and two together pretty fast and were happy to know they were dating again. Their friends had no idea they were together. There were some messages from Danni asking Santana how she is. She told her she is fine and not to worry. They spent each day exploring something new about the island and its beauties. They even spent two days in Turkey and Britt got her to buy some nice things for their parents and friends. Santana found on line some stories and legends about the island and Sappho and she read them to Britt one night before they went to sleep. Time in Athens was also full of exploring and new experiences. Santana loved it and had so much fun learning about history and finally having a chance to see all the places they learned about at school and even more than that. They loved listening again to some of the legends and mythology stories. They even heard some things they haven't heard from Mrs. Bell, their history teacher. Santana had funny idea in her head. After learning about gods and their complicated relationships, Santana had only one thought in her head. How would Miss. Holiday tell them about it? B saw her wife's smile and wanted to know what is so funny.

''Santana, what are you thinking about?''

''Miss Holiday and how would she teach about all of this…''

''Hm… That would be fun lesson, just like all of her lessons.''

She was very sad to leave Greece, but very glad to have some one on one time with her wife at the white sand beaches and nothing else around them. But, before the heaven in shape of Hawaii, they had to go to New York, to settle into the apartment their parents got them and to do some laundry before they leave for another few weeks. Santana was thinking about how their parents would react to the marriage news and should they tell them right away or wait for some time. Britt was all for it to tell them right as they land, but her wife insisted on much subtle approach. Brittany couldn't understand how Santana wanted to wait with the news. She was so proud of them being married and she didn't see any reason for them to hide. Santana's parents now knew all and there was no reason for hiding. Lopez family stood by their girl and they assured her she is loved and respected. They just wanted her to be happy, they didn't care about her loving girls, or A GIRL for that matter. Their mothers were waiting for them at the airport and were very happy to see them. They got them into group bear hug.

''Our babies…''

''Hi, mom…''

''Hey Brittany… Santana…''

''Hey, Mrs. Pierce…''

Mrs. Lopez was looking at them…

''You look beautiful, happy and rested...''

''Thank you mom…''

They got to the car and their mothers wanted every detail of the trip. They told them about places they saw and some of the things they've done.

''I would have told you more, but Santana said I shouldn't talk about all the things we've done.''

Their mothers gave Santana a look in the rearview mirror and Mrs. Lopez responded to what Britt said…

''It's good to know you still have…things to do together and find it amusing…''

Britt whispered to Santana.

''Is she talking about sweet lady kisses?''

''Yes, she is…''

''Oh…''

Mrs. Lopez stopped awkward silence with question.

''So, now that you are back on, what are your planes?''

''We have a lot of them… First thing is to have fun… And then…''

''We want to have more fun…''

''Brittany, please don't say anything more.''

''I will not Mrs. Lopez. Santana told me that there are things you don't want to know…''

''Thank you…''

Their new apartment was close to Rachel's and Kurt's. It was nice, spacious and theirs. Their parents changed their minds and bought them the apartment. Mrs. Pierce took them to see every inch of the place and they loved it. Britt and her mom were talking about decorating and Santana went to sit with her mother.

'' You look happy mi amor….''

''I am happy. She makes me so happy and I feel like I'm finally home…''

''That's what it's supposed to be like. You feel it in your gut. She is the one, isn't she?''

''I believe she is….''

''So, when do we get the wedding invitations?''

Oh, here they go. Now was the time for the truth.

''You don't…''

Mrs. Lopez didn't see this coming. She believed her daughter wanted to marry Britt. They event talked about it when they were kids…And now she says she is not marrying Britt.

''WHAT? Your father is taking dancing lessons now when you told us you are back on and living together. Don't do it to him…And Susan and I want a big wedding for our girls… You have to get married… No living in sin…''

Santana gave her mother a look…. _Mom, we are two women living together and having sex, can't get more sinful that that… _

''O.K. More sin… You should marry her…''

Santana smiled at her mother and took her hand…

''I did…''

''What?''

''I did marry her…''

''You did not do that to us Santana Lopez!''

''It's actually Lopez-Pierce…now…''

''That is not the point….''

Britt and her mom came to living room to see why Mrs. Lopez was shouting…

''Maria, what is going on?''

''They are married…''

Mrs. Pierce was not that surprised or hurt by what the girls did.

''Already? That was fast.. .''

Britt looked at her mother.

''We did it before we left for Greece…''

Mrs. Lopez was not very thrilled with what B said.

''What? Like few minutes since you made it official again? That is insane…''

Mrs. Pierce started laughing and they were all confused.

''Oh, Maria… They did what we always knew they would… One of them would get the idea and the other would follow without question…''

''Who suggested it?''

''Santana… After I got us tickets….One way tickets…''

Mrs. Lopez smiled at them… Somehow it made sense. She knew the girls would do something like that. She was surprised they didn't do it earlier.

''You are crazy!''

Britt put her hands around her wife's waist and kissed her cheek.

''I love that we are crazy. And it was not such a difficult thing to do. I knew I would marry her one day since I was six years old.''

Mrs. Pierce nodded.

''She came one day home after the dance class and she told us she will marry Santana because she is taking care of her and she tells her she is smart and beautiful.''

''She is smart and beautiful. She is my genius…''

Britt whispered how much she loves her and kissed her temple.

''Two of you are…something special…''

''We know mom. I know… B makes me so happy…''

''I'm glad two of you are back on.''

Girls held hands and looked at each other. Their mothers' were glad their girls found the way back to each other and are happy. They left them settle into their new place and went back to the hotel. Girls felt like they were finally home. Apartment was full of boxes and some of their old furniture. They only had Santana's old bed placed into the master bedroom and the dresser that goes with it.

''Our mother believed that the most important thing for us is the bed….''

''Well, Santana, I must agree… We did spend a lot of time in it during this time…and even before…''

''We were on our honeymoon…''

''And before?''

''We had an early honeymoon…. Since we were fifteen.''

''I love you Santana…''

''I love you too Britt…''

''Do you want to unpack or see the gang first?''

''I want this day to be just for us….''

They got back to the living room and started opening the boxes. They were full of old memories and things that girls loved. Santana's bedroom was moved to this apartment, but Mrs. Pierce made sure that some of the Britt's sheets and pillows made it to the apartment too. Few hours later, furniture was arranged and they started placing things. They found some of the photographs they kept by their nightstands and they found it very funny that they kept same photos close to them.

''We are so hopeless…''

''Why?''

''Look at our things. We have almost everything in double and in my boxes I can still find too many of your things. My closet was never just mine. Ever since I remember, I had your things in it…''

''I think it was practical… I was always smaller than you and we had different taste…''

''Except when you were steeling my hoodies…''

''They smelled of you…''

''Santana, you are such a dork…''

''And I love you too…''

Britt kissed her wife and smiled at her. Santana really felt like her home. She knew they would be judged for their decision to marry that young, but Britt knew they did the right thing. They went to bed happy to be together and happy to have something of their own to call home. They were too tired for anything more than cuddling so Britt pulled her into bone crushing hug and kissed her for a long time.

''I'm so happy to have you again in my life…''

''Me too… After a long time, I'm finally home…in your arms…''

Their ''just one day without friends'' turned into entire week. First they wanted their mothers gone before they call the gang. After, they wanted to do this and that alone, go there alone and so it was almost an entire week. Kurt and Rachel called Santana all the time, but she found million reasons to avoid them. Rachel was trying to get Santana to go back to the band because it was not the same without her. It was very hard for Rachel to admit she needs Santana. After the brake up, Danny also left the band, so Rachel had a plan to get them back together and get the band back together that way. In her head, it was a perfect plan. She got Kurt to call Santana and convince her to invite them to her new apartment. Kurt didn't want to be in the middle, but he couldn't lie he was very interested in knowing where Santana lived now and how did her new place look. It was killing him that he knew nothing and she didn't call him to help her decorate. He called her, but she dismissed him in a second.

''Lady Hummel, I'm pretty fine and capable of decorating without you and dwarf. Let her enjoy her imaginary fame and leave me be. She wanted her play, I want my space… Soo…Talk to you later.''

Britt got Santana to watch all of their favorite movies and that brought so many memories they sheared during their high school years. They spent so little time watching movies, and so much more making out or talking about things they remembered or never dared to ask. Britt noticed that Rachel and Kurt were calling her all the time.

''What do they want?''

''To see my place… ''

''We should invite them to come tomorrow.''

''Noooo…. I want some more of time for us…''

''Santana, we can't hide forever… We have to do this….''

''No…''

''Call the love…''

Santana pouted, but Britt remained firm. She got her to call Kurt and tell him to come tomorrow.

''Good girl… That's my Sunny…''

''I hate you Britt…''

''No, you don't… Let's go to sleep.''

They got to bed and Santana pretended to be angry at Britt for getting her to call Kurt and Rachel.

''I want my good night kiss Santana…''

''No, not tonight…''

''You can't be angry at me…''

''Sure I can…''

Britt got into tickling her and she cracked. Santana couldn't stay angry at her for a long time. B kissed her and smiled.

''I love you so much… You make me so happy…''

Santana stole few more kisses from her wife and they fell asleep… Tomorrow they planned to surprise their friends with breakfast and tell them they are back together. Santana knew it would be a long day… But she didn't care. She had all she needed right at her side and she didn't care what their friends would think or say.


	4. Chapter 4

When they woke up, they had some more work to do in the apartment. Britt hung the curtains and Santana was putting their stuff in the closet. They had beautiful and big walk in closet in their room and the thought of how Kurt would be jealous kept her entertained for some time. She sorted their things and took great pride in how amazing it all turned out to be. She would often sneak a peek at her wedding ring and at Britt, still not believing they were finally back together and this time for good. After placing everything where they believed it should be, they decided to do some shopping. There were still some small things missing. Santana called Kurt and told him to come around five. Britt and she settled to call their friends to breakfast, but then in the morning they changed their mind. Santana was much easier to handle after coffee and food, so B had no dilemma about change of time. Mrs. Lopez had someone bring Santana's car to New York and she left it in the building's garage. They bought new linens, pillows, pillow casings, things for the kitchen, bathroom and Britt insisted on a lot of candles. Santana loved those little candles her wife would fill their place with. It reminded her of when they were younger and Britt's room when they would make love hidden away from the world. Britt and her room were always Santana's favorite escape. Later that afternoon, their mothers went back to Lima and they went home with their new things. Santana arranged pillows and things in the kitchen and Britt disappeared into their bedroom. When Santana got to the bedroom, she noticed that the lights were off and the only light came from the bathroom. She got inside and found her wife in the tub surrounded by candles.

''Join me Sanny…''

Santana smiled at her and took off her dress and joined her. Water was warm and pleasant. Britt washed her hair and massaged her shoulders. Santana relaxed into her wife's arms and closed her eyes…

''What are you thinking about Santana?''

''Us… This… How you make me happy.''

''I am happy too.''

''I am glad to know that.''

''I missed you so much…''

''I missed you too. No one could replace you my love…''

''I know Britt…''

Few minutes before they were supposed to come, Rachel canceled telling Santana that she had some theatre emergency and that Kurt and Blaine were having an argument so they can't come. Santana was glad to hear they were not coming. Britt on the other hand was a bit disappointed. That night they made love for the first time in their new apartment. Santana was happy to be with Britt in their new home surrounded by things that were part of their ''old'' life. They slept in her bed, place where they had sex for the first time. Their walls were covered in posters they loved and their pictures that were representing some big and important memories. Britt even managed to sneak out to print and frame some of the pictures from their escape to Greece. Britt woke up in the middle of the night and got out of bed. She wanted some water and she was hungry. On her way to the kitchen, she stopped in front of the wall with their pictures. She loved them more with every moment they hung on their wall. One of these pictures was picture someone took of them after their ring exchange. Britt gave her camera to the couple and lady took picture of them lost in the kiss. They were real brides on that picture. Santana had long white dress and Britt was in her favorite short white dress with a little lace at the end. That is the dress she stole from Santana's closet in their junior year and she kept it hidden. It was during the time she was with Artie and Santana was…being stubborn and denying her feelings. Britt would take her out when she missed Santana. She had very sad memories of that dress, so she decided to make a good one. That's why she put it on that night…

''I always knew you took that dress…''

Santana spoke and stopped B's memories rush.

''You did?''

Santana was standing at their bedroom door in her black silk robe. B smiled at her… Santana came behind her and put her arms around B's waste.

''Yes. I also loved that dress and it reminded me of that night we sneaked out of the Puck's party and went to my house. I think it was the night I realized it was more than sex between us.''

''I knew that from the beginning…''

''I know… But… It took me some time to realize and some more to face my feelings. I really loved you Britt, I was just scared of everything. Many people told me I'm not girlfriend material and even I believed it.''

Britt turned and hugged her...

''And look at you now, now you are wife material….''

''Just for you…''

Santana kissed her and they looked at their pictures. Now they had something old and something new on their wall. Britt smiled at her and repeated numerous times how much she loves her and how happy she makes her. Santana was not someone who cried a lot. But Britt made her cry that night by saying beautiful things to her. They still had a lot of heeling to do. Some moments in their past were not completely left behind and forgotten. Santana still feared B would leave her for some stupid boy and Brittany feared Santana will change her mind and find someone better, smarter or just leave her. They fell asleep holding each other happy and tired from crying and love making. They were woken up by Santana's cell phone. She got out of the bed to pick up the phone.

''What?!''

''Good morning Satan….''

''Lady Hummel….''

''Always so charming…. Rachel wants to know when should we come?''

''Where?''

''To your place. Your mother said nothing about where you moved and why did you move out? We want to know… You were with Britt and then you disappeared from the face of the Earth…''

''Come in an hour. I'll text you the address.''

''Cool…''

''Fine… See you then…''

Santana got back to bed and cuddled up to her wife…

''They are coming in an hour…''

''Noooo….''

''Yes, they are… Berry can't wait to see our apartment…''

''I wanted it to be just two of us.''

''I know love… I wanted it too…''

Britt got out of the bed and Santana made it. Brittany loved how Santana would freak out about getting house in perfect order before their guests come. She was real neat freak when it came to showing their house to someone. It had to be perfect. After she was done, Britt got her to take shower together. As it usually happens with them, they were done showering few moments before the bell rung. Santana put on the dress and got to open the door. When she opened, there was surprise for her. Beside the people Kurt told her would come, like almost entire Glee club, there were Eliot and Danny too. She was in shock. She didn't expect to see them here, especially Danny. The silence was interrupted by Rachel.

''So, will you let us in?''

''Sure…''

They got in and Santana felt bad for what is about to happen….

''Danny…''

''Rachel said I should come…''

''Oh…''

''Santana is there any hope for us?''

Before she could give any answer bedroom door opened and there was Britt in cute long yellow dress smiling from ear to ear… Her hair was wet and her feet were bare. She looked comfortable at this place, like it was hers too.

''Hey guys!''

Rachel was surprised. She didn't see this coming and this was not what she had on mind when she got Danny to come here. She wanted her and Santana to get back together so Danny could get her to come back to band. Britt was not something she planned for Santana.

''Brittany, what are you doing here?''

''I live here with Santana…''

Danny's eyes were wide opened. She didn't see this coming ether. Santana was back with her ex and living with her in less than few weeks.

Santana looked at Danny who seemed broken and disappointed. She felt bad for hurting her. When people looked around they realized that girls really do live together and felt stupid for not noticing pictures and other things that point to their new relationship. Santana looked at Danny and mouthed that she is sorry. Danny was looking at Britt who gave Santana very gentle and loving look. Danny was aware Britt knew who she is and she was impressed by lack of jealousy in her behavior.

''Wow! She really is something. I would bight someone's head if I saw my girlfriend talking to a recent ex. ''

Santana looked at Britt again and smiled.

''I would never cheat on her and she know it. I love her Danny... We have long history and she knows me. I made promise to her long time ago that I would never cheat and that if we get together, she would be the only one… No other people, official or not. I'm hers and she is mine.''

Britt approached them and offered her hand to Danny.

''You must be Danny… I'm Brittany…''

''Nice to put a face to a person in almost every story about Santana…''

Britt smiled at Santana.

''She talked about me?''

''No, never… Or at least never sober…Rachel and Kurt did…. She usually cried for you when she was drunk or she would slip up your name in bed…''

Santana didn't know that. She was surprised by Danny's words… She was even more embarrassed now. How could she do that to Danny? Danny was good to her and she only gave her love and support…

''I'm sorry Danny…''

''Its fine… Now it's over and you have your girl back…''

Britt looked at Danny and how Santana feels bad about things that happened. She felt sorry for both of girls.

''You know, I was so jealous when I heard she has a girlfriend and she is happy…''

That got Danny's attention…

''I just want you to know that you were never just a rebound. I think she did care about you and she was happy with you… So, thank you for loving her and taking care of her. I'm happy she had someone in New York who could show her how special and magical she is...''

''But she came back to you…''

''She did. She is the love of my life Danny… I knew she would be my wife since we were six….''

And there was Kurt….

''Wife? Britt, don't you think it's a bit too soon? You just got back together and wedding talk is a bit too soon…You still have no idea if you'll love each other tomorrow…We all know how two of you work… Actually, how it's never just two of you…''

Britt looked at Santana and the rest of their friends. Some of them seemed to agree with Kurt and some, like Artie and Sam were silent… Santana saw tears forming in B's eyes and she saw red.

''Shut up lady Hummel… You have no idea about us and how we feel. The fact that you have commitment issues and two of you are still not mentioning the ''m'' word doesn't mean that all the people are afraid or have issues with being married.''

''Santana, it is insane… Blaine and me, we want big wedding and that is the reason we are not getting married yet. It takes a lot of time to plan a wedding. And on the other hand, we are working out our issues.''

''Again about the cheating? Kurt you have to let it go…You took him back, let it go now or it will ruin you.''

''Yes, Santana… To some people fidelity is not an issue and SOME are not capable of staying fateful. But to me, it is an important thing.''

''So, now we are sluts?''

''No, I'm just saying you and Britt have very loose set of morals.''

Santana noticed how Britt and Blaine felt uncomfortable with this conversation.

''Oh, and you know that how?''

''You slept with more than half of the school Santana…. And you cheated on every person you dated…''

She was tired of these stories. She was so tired of being judged and treated like junk by their friends. She was so tired…

''First of all Lady Hummel…You know nothing about me and Britt… Most of the boys you heard we slept with never placed a finger on us. But they were popular and so we never denied sleeping with them. Actual number of people we HAD sex with would surprise you… Second thing, we have been seeing each other since we were kids. We always sheared that special bond. Yes, we had sex with other people, but after that, we were spending the night in each other's arms not with those boys or anyone else….''

''Until she was with Artie…''

Santana didn't know what to say. She had so much to say to Kurt, but had to control it for Britt's sake.

''Even then, we spent most of the nights together…''

They all turned towards Britt. She lowered her head and her eyes were full of tears.

''I lied to you Artie that my parents don't let me spend the night. I never wanted to do it. Most of the nights I went from your house to hers. Even when we were not talking. I would sneak into her room and sleep for some time and then sneak out before she wakes up. She never caught me.''

This was news for Santana. She had no idea Britt did it. She just knew she ''felt'' her in bed and room and that Quinn told her she was going crazy.

''I would wake up every morning in bed smelling of her and think I was crazy… I was losing it because it was impossible to feel her in bed she ''haven't slept in'' for weeks, months.''

Britt smiled at her.

''You were not crazy. I was there… I made sure I'm always there. Even when you hated me for dating Artie.''

Artie was over Britt, but still not over the fact she never loved him.

''Was I ever anything more than a place holder?''

''Yes, you were my friend…''

''But not love?''

''I had my love since I was a child… No one could compare…''

Sam stood up from the chair and he seemed angry.

''What about me?''

''You… I cared about you, but never how I cared about her and loved her. You were good friend and support I needed to recover and make sure I survive that time without Santana. I never doubted I would see her again and be with her. I just feared she would find someone she would love more than me. She came to get me back, but I had to let her go. She didn't deserve to be tied up to me in Lima. She hated that place and I knew she would eventually hate me for tying her down. She had to follow her dreams and get to New York. I don't regret that. She had to go and find herself and be happy. I just feel guilty for crashing our dreams of going together after the graduation. I wished I was here with her to see her off to her fancy college and listen about all the teachers that got Snyks out of the hiding. ''

''So, you used me to make her leave?''

Britt nodded.

''And survive her absence…''

''I can't believe you did it to me? I thought we loved each other?''

''We did, but as friends… You were never in love with me for real…''

''How can you say that?''

''If you were, you would try to convince me to get back to Santana on that day you sang together. You saw how hurt I was after she said she was with someone; you saw how we looked at each other… You saw it all and still believed I would be better off with you.''

''You were mine! I had to fight…''

''But you were wrong… I was never yours…''

''I can't believe you.''

Off course, Rachel had to get involved. She lived for the moments she could turn attention to her and thing regarding her problems.

''You see, I must agree with Kurt. You can't talk about marriage when you don't understand the concept of fidelity and things that normal couples do...''

''Normal Dwarf?''

''Yes, normal. You always had some sick relationship where you manipulated poor Britt into who knows what…''

''What are you talking about?''

''She is too good to be doing all she did. You made her do it. You made her cheat and brake poor Artie's and Sam's hearts.''

Santana had a lot to say, but she never got a chance.

''Rachel, you have no idea what you are talking about. She never made me do anything I didn't want to do. She always was my best friend and only person who really knew me and believed in me. She many bad things, but she never made me do anything I didn't want to do. I did all the things knowing what I'm doing. I KNEW that I was cheating on Artie, I KNEW I was in love with her when I was with Sam and leaving for MIT… I was the one who insisted she sleeps with some of the boys she did because I wanted them to see Santana I see. Later on I realized it was not possible because that Santana was only mine. I was the only one who got her gentle and fragile side. With other people she was more reserved and physical, but with me she was all she couldn't be with the others. You don't know real Santana, you only know what you choose to see or she lets you see.''

Kurt and Rachel didn't believe Santana was innocent when it came to Britt and her love affair.

''Britt, we know you love her, but…''

Artie got involved.

''So, let me get this straight. All the time we dated, you were with her?''

''No, I wasn't. We were together at the beginning but things changed. Than she was avoiding me at school and I was secretly spending my nights with her.''

'' She was not ready to face her feelings and I was not ready to stay her secret. It took her long time, but she got ready to date me and we were ok….until Fin outed her. ''

Sam looked at Britt and asked the question…

''Did any of us matter to you?''

She smiled at him.

''Only as friends. We loved all of you we dated, but just as friends.''

''Ouch!''

''Sorry…''

''It's fine… We'll get over it…''

Blaine decided to get the story to other direction.

''So, where were you all this time?''

Santana was smiling now…

''B got us tickets and we went to Lesbos and Athens for two weeks.''

''Sounds amazing.''

''It was. We visited a lot of nice places and made love anywhere we could… It was educational time…''

Mercedes smiled at them and how they were glowing talking about their time together.

''Sounds like honeymoon girls…''

''It was….''

Rachel took this as a chance to jump into conversation.

''When you and Blaine get married it will be the best glee wedding ever…''

''Yes, but there is still a lot of work to be put into it…''

''Why?''

''Santana, you don't get it…It takes years of planning to make it perfect. I have to get in shape, I still haven't found the perfect outfit…''

''If you really only care about marrying the person, it takes about twenty minutes, not years…''

''We don't want some tacky thing…''

''You mean, you don't want it?''

''No, WE… Blain agrees with me…''

Blaine was silent. He looked at the floor and tried to stay out of this discussion. Santana looked at Kurt with one of her _I must prove the point_ looks.

''But then it is more about the ceremony than two of you. If you really care about being married, you don't need venue, expensive flowers and all the crap…''

''Santana, it matters… It's the day you will remember forever…''

''Because you marred the person you love, not because you had some flowers, venue…That fades, it's just a place… Person you choose remains for all the life crap. And when it gets bad and hard, there is no flowers, dresses, outfits or venues that can make up for the fact that wright or wrong person is holding your hand.''

''Always so pessimistic and making fun of us being gay. Yes, us gay people like to make spectacle of it all, especially weddings... You are lesbian, you don't get it…''

''Wow! That is perfect now! I'm lesbian and I have no fashion sense… My wedding will be at the Home depot parking and I will have fleece and plaid wedding dress? And you and your boy would have some fancy reception at the hotel with thousand roses, perfect view on New York, fancy DJ, fancy food and expensive suits…Is that what you are saying?''

''There is no reason for you to attack me Santana. I'm just saying that wedding I want takes a lot of time and money to assemble.''''

''So, it is more about the ceremony than the person? We are back at the beginning…''

''It's not…''

''Kurt… If I tell you that I would drive you to the court house right now to get married and I would pay all the fees and taxes, would you do it?''

''No…''

''Why? It's Blaine… He is the love of your life… You could tie the knot now and all that popes things you want would not be necessary….''

''I want it…''

''Why? I thought you wanted him? I would marry person I love this very moment… In my house dress with my curls all over the place… Because that's who I am… Hell, I would even have my glasses on if she wanted me to… She matters more than any fashion statement or venue does. She is my person. And I am under the impression you are not ready… You are not ready to marry Blaine…Do you even want to marry him?''

''I do, but not now… I need time Santana to be sure…''

And the truth was out…

''Sure of what?''

''That we should marry… We are too young… I don't want to make a mistake… And you shouldn't ether. I mean, if you were serious about the wedding.''

''Mistake? I love her, she loves me…''

''She loved you also when she was with Artie and she also loved you when she was with Sam, who you also dated, and you came so broken and feeling bad to me and Rachel… And let's not forget how much you loved her when you were sleeping around with all these boys in high school and let's not forget my favorite person in Santana Lopez collection….Quinn! ''

That hit the nerve… Santana and Britt didn't like to talk about that time in high school. Sam and Artie looked at each other and felt little unpleasant since their histories with two girls were going to be topic of the argument. Britt went pail hearing Quinn's name. She didn't know about that… She had no idea it was true... She thought it was just Sam's story to get her to hate Santana…

''I never said that we never did anything wrong by other people and ourselves. I am responsible for many things that went wrong between me and Britt, but that's something that two of US must deal with and not entire Glee club. I am in love with her… We have been in love for most of our life and I'm sure I will love her for many years to come. I am not afraid to be married to her. I knew I wanted it since we were fifteen and having sex hidden in every corner of our houses or even school. I knew it then…I knew it when I had sex with all the boys I had sex with, I knew it even when I was telling her that sex is not dating and that I don't have feelings for her. I knew it when I was drunk and she could trick me into looking in her eyes during the sexy time. I knew it when we were dating other people, but ending the night in each other's arms. I knew it when I read her e-mails, when we were on Skype, when she didn't write, when she told me to come to New York…. I knew it all along… But then, it was not legal, now it is and if you must know….It's not too soon… It is too late for this conversation… WE ARE MARRIED LADY HUMMEL…''


	5. Chapter 5

There was long period of silence. All of the people in the room spent time looking at each other and processing what girls said. Danny picked up her things and left the apartment. Rachel was first to speak.

''I think it was not wise decision to marry. Two of you have very unstable relationship and it is almost never monogamous. You've slept with some people here dating each other…''

Britt was the one who spoke before Santana said something insulting. .

''Rachel, you are wrong… We slept with each other dating other people…And what is there for you? Did we ever sleep with you?''

''No, but she slept with Finn…''

''Who was single at the time! How many times will we go back to that Berry?! I slept with him and so what?!''

Rachel was angry now.

''I was supposed to be his first!''

Santana got of the chair and stood in front of Rachel.

''And there it is… Finally what has been bothering you…. You were not the first… I was his first, but you were the one he loved till the day he died….''

''Sometimes, that is not enough… It hurts to know I was not his first….''

Kurt had to add…

''Or the last for that matter…''

Santana gave him a very angry look.

''What?''

Rachel had to know more about what Kurt said. She had to know all about his last few hours. She looked at Kurt who was looking at Santana.

''You didn't tell her?''

''No, Kurt… I didn't…''

''What did you keep from me? Kurt? Santana?''

Santana took a deep breath and told Rachel what she wanted to hear.

''He was with someone before he died.''

''What?''

''He was with…someone before he died…''

''Was it you again?''

Santana shook her head in disbelief… Kurt was speaking now.

''Rachel, it was Santana….But you were with Brady and she was also single…''

Santana couldn't believe what she heard. What was Kurt talking about? Entire Glee club looked at her in surprise. She was out, why would she sleep with Fin of all the people… Artie, Sam and Mercedes exchanged looks, Blaine was looking at shocked Britt and Santana was glaring at Kurt.

''What?''

''I know you slept with him…''

''I didn't…''

''You don't have to lie… I found your scarf in the room, under his bed…''

''Kurt, I did sleep in the bed, bud we never had sex after that one time freshman year of high school. I never did it with him again.''

Rachel was angry.

''Let's say we believe you… Why were you then in his bed?''

''Because I didn't have anywhere else to sleep. Puck was with another girl in his room and in the living room couch is not comfortable. ''

''So, you didn't have sex with him?''

''No, I'm a lesbian and I'm not going back to men… Sorry… Noup…Not anymore… But I was there…''

''Who was she?''

''She was a girl he met at the party few weeks prior to the accident…''

''When were you with him at the party?''

''When I went to visit him and Puck in LA.''

They all turned towards Santana. Rachel had no idea Santana was there and Kurt kept it to himself because he believed Santana and Fin had sex and he didn't want to hurt Rachel. Rachel gave Santana very hurt look.

''When did that happen?''

''Few weeks after Britt choose Sam. Pictures were all over your Facebooks and so I couldn't avoid them even if I wanted. I was so bad and low, so Puck got me a ticket to come and visit. He said that as my lezbroe he has to ''get me laid'' with some of pretty ladies he knows. I was not in a mood for sex, but I was in a mood for change of scenery. ''

Britt and Sam looked at the floor. Sam had no idea Santana was that hurt by what happened between them. Britt was still not happy about what happened between them and how they hurt each other, but she was determent to work on mending their relationship and making sure they don't hurt one another like that. Mercedes looked at Santana and askew what all of them wanted to know.

''And what happened there?''

''We were going out, having fun and he told me once he met a girl. They started seeing each got hit by the car and died…''

''You were there when it happened?''

''Yes, I was with Puck at the mall. We were getting some things for diner and I was getting some things I needed when he got the call from the hospital. We went there and when we got there, he was already dead. He and that girl were going on a date. He wanted to get her flowers. He was running to the other side of the street . Puck called Burt and Carol and I gathered my things and came back to New York….and after that to Lima with some of you.''

Rachel didn't want to know he was happy and falling for someone else. She wanted to remember being his one and only. She couldn't take it. She was still dating Brody but she wanted for Fin to love her forever.

''And you never told us about that girl?''

''There was no point. He was gone and I didn't want to cause more trouble.''

''I cried for him, I said I was sorry for the brake up…. And he was with someone else. I feel so deceived. ''

Santana was tired of her drama moments.

''Rachel, you were living with another man. What was he supposed to do? Wait forever?''

''Yes! He said I was the one and he will love me forever.''

''And you said he is the most important thing in your life and you left him. Sooo…''

''If he really loved me…''

''He did! But you choose other people and other things over him… He wanted you to be happy and you told him you were happy with Brody. He told you he loved you and you told him that Brody was ''intellectually more challenging.'' You don't call someone you love stupid! You respect them. You give them place they deserve…''

''Like you did all the years you hid Britany and humiliated her? You have no right to speak about dating and relationships.''

There was silence… Brittany noticed that Santana was getting very angry at Rachel. She took it on herself to end the argument.

''Rachel, stop talking about things you don't know about. Yes, Santana did a lot of things that hurt me. I hurt her too, but she never called me stupid or even did anything to make me feel that way. My entire time at school she did all she could to make me feel smart and capable of being all that I wanted. I loved Santana for that so much. When I got accepted to MIT, she was the only one who didn't give me the look. All of you looked at me like it was some joke. She was the only person who knew how smart I was.''

''Fine, defend her, but she should have told me about the girl.''

''Maybe, but what would it change? Would it made you feel better if you knew he was dating?''

Rachel's eyes were full of tears.

''It would have made it easier to forget him. He forgot me too…''

Santana shook her head.

''He didn't… He didn't forget you. He loved you until the day he died. You wanted your Brodvay boy and gilts and glamour more than Fin and now you feel guilty because you lost the only person who was able to put up with your crap….''

Rachel picked up her things and left the apartment. Kurt went after her and the rest of the Glee club sat there in silence… Blaine was the first to speak.

''I'm sorry for all the things Kurt said…''

Britt smiled at him.

''We know what most of you think about us, but it's not like that.''

''I know. I don't judge. I respect your decision and I think it's amazing that you are married now. It is so romantic and if anyone can do it, it's two of you. I don't know you for that long, but from what I heard and I remember, Santana could never go without Brittany and Brittany could never go without Santana. Saying just one of your names seamed so unnatural…''

Britt smiled at him and Santana looked grateful for the support.

''Don't worry Blaine… My Unicorn will come to his senses…''

''I made a mistake and cheated. He will never forgive me.''

''Maybe, but maybe he will if he sees how special it is what you have.''

''Britt, not all of us can have such a patience two of you have.''

''It's also a lot of love and some luck.''

''Not some Britt… We had a lot of luck… At least I did… You loved me after all the things I did…''

''I will always love you babe…''

Britt kissed her and it turned into one pretty heated kiss.

''Ok, if you can stop making out for a moment… I want to see those wedding pictures and all these amazing places you visited….''

Britt ended the kiss and smiled at Mercedes. At least she and Blaine were trying to be ok and supportive. Santana brought her computer and Britt was explaining, in her own style where they went. If they didn't understand some of Britt's explanation, they looked at Santana who gave them more acceptable explanation. It took them two hours to go through pictures and all the stories girls had to tell. Mercedes laughed and shook her head. Only Britt and Santana could have done something like that. When she gave it a little thought, she was not that surprised they were married. She was little disappointed they didn't do it somewhere where their friends could have saw it and be part of the ceremony. But she knew that it was perfect wedding for them. It was adventure for Britt and sense of security for Santana. To Mercedes this union had perfect sense and she was happy for the girls. Pictures she saw were proof that true love does exist and she hoped to feel something that intense soon. Blaine looked a little sad. He loved the pictures of the places they visited. He loved how Britt could capture something very special about Santana and the way she looks. He realized that Britt could capture that essence of Santana's love even in the pictures. Her smile, her eyes and some tenderness there was about often stiff and grumpy Latina showed Blaine that they were really made for each other. His attention was caught by the pictures where two of them were together, caught looking at each other. No natural beauty around them was visible then. It was just two of them and the smiles they sheared. Their expressions captivated anyone looking at the picture. They were so in love and only saw each other. Santana's hair was messy, she had no makeup, she was in some simple summer dresses but she never looked more beautiful to Blaine. She didn't care about the way she looked. She just wanted picture with her wife. Artie and Sam exchanged few looks of understanding. They never stood a chance. There was always only Santana in Britt's heart and now they got it confirmed again. No matter what, she will always love her and make sure to put her first, before everything and everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

After some time guests left and they were finally alone again… Santana went to their room and Britt stayed to clear up the room and put the dishes in the washer. When she got to the bedroom, she found Santana sitting in the window. Britt got behind her and took her in her arms. Santana loved to be cradled by her wife. She needed love and support today. Kurt and Rachel really got on her last nerve.

''Hey, love…. What is on your mind?''

''That time in LA…''

''Do you want to tell me about it?''

Santana took a deep breath and started her story…..

_It's was his fault… Puck and his crazy ideas. He wanted to get Santana out of that bad mood, so he suggested she takes few days off and comes to visit him. She loved NY but she needed a short break from Rachel and Kurt. They watched too many musicals and sung too many show tunes for her taste. She needed some different distraction…._

''_Lopez, pack your bag and get that sexy back here. We can drink and get some from the ladies… Come on! We never got to pick up ladies together….''_

''_Puck, I have no intention doing anything like that… No picking up ladies with you or for you… That is cheap…''_

''_You need distraction. Britt has really done a number on you. You need some hot rebound… And since you gave up on men, I can't offer my services…''_

''_Don't even go there Puck…''_

''_Fine, no sex with me, but please….get laid for the sake of all of us…''_

''_Fine, I'll be there… And I hate your dead squirrel ass…''_

''_Love you too Lopez…''_

_She got on the plane and hours later, she was at the subway station waiting for Puck to pick her up. He was late because he was flirting with some girl. She didn't want to interrupt because she didn't see him getting very far with that girl. When it became hopeless, she came to him and interrupted. _

''_Moron, I've been waiting for almost thirty minutes for you…''_

_Girl left them and she gave him her bag…._

''_What do you have in here? It's heavy…''_

''_I have some nice things girl needs if she wants to have some…fun…''_

''_Toys? Awesome!''_

''_No, clothes…''_

''_That's not fun Lopez…''_

''_I know… But, someone else might have fun with all the lace there is in that bag…''_

''_I always loved how your bras and panties were matched…''_

''_I know… I was the only girl whose panties you tried to steal…''_

''_Yeah… That was fun… We had fun having sex…''_

''_Not so much…''_

''_Oh, come on! We had good times…''_

''_When I thought about being with…''_

''_Oh… Sorry… No talking about it…''_

_Puck and Santana walked in silence for some time. She needed these few days to be good and make her forget about Britt just for some time. She needed to get rid of the pain she felt even breathing. She needed Britt in her life and she felt like addict on a very sever detox. She had to get her out of the system. Puck showed her where his dorm was and she spent few minutes looking around. On one of the shelves was their Glee picture and beside that picture was a picture of Puck leaning on the wall with a very smug facial expression and in the back you could see her and Britt's in a kiss._

''_What it this?''_

''_Finn took it on the senior ditch day…''_

''_You have me and Britt kissing on your shelf?''_

''_Yes, so I could say I slept with both of you before you turned…''_

_She hit his hand. She knew he was just teasing her, but at that moment she was grateful for at least one tiny reason to smile._

''_You are idiot...''_

''_And I enjoyed every single time we did it… It was hot to be with two of you. Too bad it usually ended with you crying and apologizing to her when you thought I was asleep.''_

''_I loved her and I made her do all these things just because I was scared of telling everyone I was gay and facing who I really was.''_

''_I know. I get it now and I think you are smart and strong woman Santana. I believe you will be happy with someone and I want you to find the way to be happy. I don't care who that is as long as I get to see you happy and smiling. Maybe it's Britt; maybe it's someone else who is more awesome than you ever dreamed of… Who knows?! Hey, maybe it's even me…''_

_That made her smile at him…_

''_Not a chance you fool…''_

''_A boy can hope…''_

''_Yes, he can…''_

''_What I'm saying is you shouldn't close your heart…Let yourself enjoy being young and reckless…''_

_She hugged him and kissed his cheek…_

''_You are something Noah…''_

''_I know… Santana…''_

_He smiled at her and hugged her…_

''_Let's have some food….''_

_He took her to a small diner with amazing food. She ate like she hasn't seen food in years. Puck's phone rung and it was Finn. He wanted to meet for lunch. Puck told him to join them and three of them had fun lunch. As it usually happens, Puck got some girl's attention and that left Santana and Finn alone at the table._

''_Want to go for a walk? It will take a long time and I bet he will take her to bed soon…''_

''_I agree… I know those moves… let's go…''_

_They walked around for hours. At the beginning they talked about some not important things but as the time was passing, it somehow moved to talk about Brittany and Rachel. _

''_I can't do this sober…''_

''_let's go to that party Puck talked about….''_

''_Yes, let's do it…''_

_Party was as it was expected; full of drunken people with loose morals and it was heaven for Puck. Santana and Finn had a few drinks and tried to have fun. She danced with some girls but it made her miss Britt even more. It was fun to dance with them with her eyes closed. But when she opened them, she would usually see tall, blond girl with blue eyes…who is not Britt. She saw Finn dancing with some girls with no enthusiasm. She could relate to that. On the other hand, Puck had fun. He left with two girls, what meant she can't sleep in his dorm. She got outside and found Finn sitting on the stairs._

''_I just saw Puck…''_

''_Lucky bastard…''_

''_Yeh… I remember him always ending the night in that manner…''_

''_I know… I used to be one of the girls…''_

_Finn smiled at her…_

''_Do you miss it?''_

''_Sex with Puck? Hell, no…''_

''_Ending the night with someone…''_

''_That, I do…''_

''_What about those girls… They were hot and interested…''_

''_I couldn't… They looked like her…''_

''_I know… I noticed… One of them was really like her twin. I knew it was not B because that one had bigger boobs…''_

''_Yes… If I was drunk I think I would have slept with her…''_

''_But you would know she is not B…''_

''_I would… I always knew when she was or was not the one I'm waking up with or having sex with.''_

''_I can understand it… We just want to be loved, not get laid…''_

''_Something like that…. I'm tired of being someone's meaningless sex…''_

''_I'm sorry for what I said beck then…''_

''_It's fine…''_

''_So, where are you crashing tonight?''_

''_Apparently with you…''_

''_Sure…''_

_They walked to his room and he was talking about how much he misses being loved and how lonely he feels. She could relate to that. _

''_Santana…''_

''_Yes?''_

''_Do you think there is still some hope for two of you?''_

_She knew what he was asking. She took a deep breath and tried to search her answer somewhere deep within…_

''_I don't know… I'm not sure..''_

''_I am… You will end up together and I want to dance at that wedding….''_

''_What makes you so sure that we will get back together?''_

''_The way she still looks at you…''_

''_What?''_

''_She has a hidden picture of you she looks at it when she thinks no one can see her.''_

''_She is with Sam. She loves him… She told me that before I left…''_

''_She loves you and she did it all just so you wouldn't be stuck in that place you hate just because of her. She wants you to see the world…''_

''_But she is my world and even she doesn't want me. The only person I believed would never leave me did it… I'm so bad that even she doesn't want me…''_

''_You are amazing person and never doubt that Santana…''_

_She got up and kissed him. She kissed his cheek very gently and he smiled._

''_You are a nice guy Hudson…''_

''_You are a decent person too Lopez…''_

_She smiled at him._

''_Fin…''_

''_Yes…?''_

''_Could you just hold me?''_

''_It will be my honor…''_

_She spent most of that night held by him. There was no attraction between them, but there was need for closeness and need not to be lonely. In the morning she went to wake up Puck . He had some classes, so he asked her to make sure he is not late. She said good bye to Finn so in rush she forgot her scarf. When she came back to Puck's dorm, girls were gone and he was already up._

''_Hey Lopez, how was your night?''_

''_It was…weird… I spent it with Finn…''_

''_I hope you didn't have sex with him. If you did, I would be deeply hurt….''_

''_No, I didn't have sex with him… You are still the last guy I slept with….''_

_He fistpumped and Santana shook her head…_

''_You are moron Puckerman…''_

''_But you love me…''_

''_Sometimes… Go to class and call me after…''_

''_See you Lopez…''_

_She went to take a shower and take some time to think about what happened with her and Britt. She thought about what Finn said of them. Were they really meant to be? An hour later Puck called her to meet him at the grill and they went shopping. He wanted to make big party at his room. He wanted her to find someone, at least a hook up… Santana was secretly glad he wanted to do that. She knew he cares a lot about her. She was putting the beer in the cart when Puck's phone rung. She noticed that his face changed. He was pain after he hung up._

''_What is going on?''_

''_Finn…''_

''_What about him?''_

''_He is dead…''_

''_What?!''_

''_He was hit by the car an hour ago… He just died…''_

_Puck went to the hospital and she went back to his dorm. In typical Santana manner she did the only thing she knew how, she run….She packed her bag and left the dorm when Puck left to the hospital. She couldn't be there. It was too painful for her. She was the last person to be with him and maybe see him alive… When she got back to New York, the news was already out. Kurt was packing for LA to meet with their parents and Rachel was getting ready for Lima._

''_We tried to reach you but we had no idea where you were… Finn…He is dead…''_

_Santana felt sorry for the girl. She knew she would have died if something like that happened to Britt._

''_I'm sorry Rachel…''_

''_I know…''_

_Santana went to Lima, but she kept to herself…Not even Britt could get close to her. She kept her distance even from her. Night before the funeral, Kurt came to her door. Her parents were out on some hospital thing and she was home alone. _

''_Hey, what are you doing here?''_

''_I came to give you this…''_

_He offered her a small bag and she opened it. It was her scarf…_

''_Where did you…?''_

''_In his bed… Who would have thought… Santana Lopez in Finn Hudson's bed…''_

''_It's not like that…''_

''_I hope Rachel sees it that way.. .''_

''_No! She can't know… She has no reason to know. She is already too broken. Don't break her more…''_

''_One day you will have to tell her…''_

''_It's too soon…''_

''_She will never get over it…''_

''_That is why I will keep it to myself.''_

''_Santana… Secrets have their own way of getting out…''_

''_They will not…''_

''_I hope you realize how much she would be hurt by what you did…''_

''_Not helping Kurt. I know I should tell her I was there…But I can't. How can I tell her that he spent his last night alive with me?''_

_She was sobbing and Kurt felt bad about it…_

''_I'm sorry… I didn't want to…''_

''_Please, leave me alone…''_

_The funeral was very sad and full of people who knew and loved him. Santana kept on the sides and close to Puck. Sam kept an eye on Britt, not letting her get to close to Santana. He knew that seeing Santana hurt would make Britt change her mind. Quinn kept her company and she felt good having her close. Since that night at the wedding, they didn't talk about what happened, but this funeral lead to some more hook ups between the girls. It ended when Quinn started dating that stuck up boy she came back to Lima with. It felt good to sleep with her. It felt familiar and like she was almost close to Britt. Quinn knew she was some twisted substitute for their friend, put up with that for some time. When she left Santana, she told her she should be with Britt because she loves her. Santana wanted to talk to Britt and get her back, but at that time there was the news of the B's wedding and she gave up… And then came Dannie… She healed her and gave her hope. She remembered Puck and talk about someone new and awesome. And it was like that for some time, but it was never as good as it was with B. When she saw Britt and they kissed in the classroom, she realized she owed it to herself and Finn to at least try and be happy. She got back to Britt after she remembered that he told her they are going to be back on and that B loves her. She was with B because he believed in them and he helped her not to lose her faith in love they feel for each other... _

Britt held sobbing Santana and she felt so bad for her. She was hurt to know Santana was with Quinn more than once, but she knew it was not place and time for that talk.

''Shah… Baby, don't cry…''

''I'm so sorry…''

''What for Santana?''

''Finn, Quinn… For believing you don't love me anymore… for giving up on us… our past… and everything…''

Santana sheared her memories of that day with Britt. She listened patiently smiling, whipping her tears and holding Santana's hand. She had no idea how deep impact it all had on her. She was looking at something new in Santana and she loved it.

''I love you Santana Paloma Lopez- Pierce… I have always loved you and as far as it comes to me… I have nothing to forgive. I have only to love you more and more every day. You are the love of my life and I'm sticking to it… I know that others will not understand it, and I don't care. I know that you didn't do anything to hurt any of us… ''

Santana interrupted her with a heated kiss that turned into something much more. Britt made love to her to show her how loved she is and to heal all the wounds that stayed from the pain she inflicted on herself. She knew that Santana tried to punish herself by convincing herself she is not worth of love, that she is bad and all the things she used to say to herself when they were younger and she struggled with her sexuality. She was happy and safe in her wife's arms. She smiled at sleeping Britt and whispered...

''I love you too…''


	7. Chapter 7

Santana woke up first that morning. She took a shower and put on a yellow sundress Britt had yesterday. She loved wearing things smelling like Britt. She did it for years. Ever since they were little girls, she would pick something Britt had the previous day and put it on. Santana wanted to surprise her wife with breakfast in bed and she chooses to make chocolate chip pancakes. She put some music on and really had fun cooking. She even made chocolate shake for B with cherries, just like she loves it. Santana always loved pleasing Britt and surprising her with tiny details she remembered. When she finished making it all, she placed it on a tray and just as she was about to leave the kitchen, she noticed Britt at the door with a smile. She had Santana's robe on and Santana was pretty sure her wife had nothing under it. The idea of naked Brittany made her forget the hunger and the food she made. It woke up different hunger.

''B, you scared me….''

Britt looked at her wife and absolutely loved the view. Santana was in her dress that was emphasizing her breasts and her hair was in the messy bun and she had glasses. She looked very plain but to Britt, she was the sexiest woman alive.

''Why are you up? I wanted to bring you the food…''

''I missed you…I rolled to your side and noticed my sexy naked wife was gone….''

Santana smiled at her and blushed….

''I'm sorry….''

''Hey, don't worry… I bet I can get you naked any time….''

''Britt, stop it!''

''Why? You don't want me?''

''I do…but…''

''But what?''

''I can't believe you want me that much…''

Britt came to her and took the tray. She put it on the table and came back to Santana. She took her into her arms and carried her to the bedroom. She placed her on the bed and untied her robe. She was still naked under it. Santana drew patterns on Britt's skin with her finger and looked at her wife with so much love and adoration…

''You are so beautiful love….So…So beautiful…''

Brittany kissed her and rolled straps of Santana's shoulders. She kissed her neck and collarbone whispering magic words that could always make Santana feel better.

''I love you Santana… I love you so much…''

''I love you too Britt… I love you so much… I'm so sorry for before… For all the times I did things that hurt you and you believed I didn't care… I loved you longer than I dared to say…. And when you choose Artie and then Sam, I wanted to die… I was so lost babe…''

Santana kept kissing her wife and smiled how happy she felt. She finally felt whole. She found her missing piece of her life puzzle. Britt knew by the way Santana was touching and kissing her that there was some guilt still in her. She removed herself from Santana and got the Latina to look her in the eyes.

''Santana, I want you to listen to me…''

Santana nodded and looked at her wife.

''I love you… I have always loved you and I promise to love you for many years to come. I need you in my life and there is nothing more important to me than us. You are the love of my life and I want to spend my lifetime being with you. In order for us to have normal life and marriage, you have to stop feeling guilty and bad about things.''

''But Britt…''

''NO! What was in the past stays in the past… I love you Santana and I want to think about our future. If we keep going back to past, we will hurt one another again. We either forgive and forget, or we linger in the past and pull Artie, Sam, ''sex is not dating'' when we are hurt and disappointed…. You choose…''

Britt got off the bed and got the robe off the floor. Before she could leave the room, Santana got her hand and stopped her.

''Stay… Please… I can't do this anymore… I want us to start over and I want us to be ok…''

''Santana, if you want us to be ok, we can't live in the past… No yesterdays, just new tomorrows….''

''O.K. I will give my best to do it… But please, don't leave me…''

Britt smiled at her.

''I'm here Santana… I am not going anywhere…''

Britt kissed her and Santana broke. She couldn't stop crying. Britt got back to bed and held her. Santana finally let go all the years of anger, pain and all that has been waiting to get out of her.

''Baby, what is wrong?''

''Oh, I feel so bad for all the time we wasted…For all the mistakes I made, for all the things that we did and hurt we had to live through. We could have been together for years if I….''

''Sanny… Don't say it. We are here… Married… We got our chance to start over and we will take it…. Clean slate….''

Santana finally stopped crying.

''Britt?''

''Yes love?''

''Can we just lie here… I just need to be close to you…''

Brittany smiled at her…

''Baby, we can do whatever you want… Ok?''

Britt kissed Santana and pulled her closer. Santana cuddled up to naked Britt and closed her eyes.

''Are you asleep?''

''No, just enjoying the moment…''

B smiled…She did enjoy it too.

''Me too love, me too…''

Their moment was interrupted by Santana's phone.

''Yes, mami…''

''…''

''What? When?''

''…''

''Ok, we will be there..''

''..''

Santana hung up and Britt was waiting for what she had to say.

''Mi abuela…''

''What is going on with Nana Lopez?''

''She is in the hospital… She might…''

Britt took her into her arms and held her.

''We are going to go there and see her. You will see her, I promise…''

''She hates us…''

''She doesn't understand us, but she can't hate us. She raised us…in a way…''

''I love you Britt..''

''Love you too. Now, go pack and I will get us tickets…''

Santana packed their suitcase and Britt printed their tickets. They were ready to leave to the airport. Flight seemed too long to Santana. She wanted to be there and see her right away. Britt's parents were at the airport waiting for them. Santana was happy to see them. They enveloped her in a very tight hug and Mr. Pierce teased her and called daughter in law. She was smiling with pride.

''We are guessing you want to go to the hospital…So, we will drop you there and get your stuff home. If you want, we can pick you up at some time.''

''We will call mom…''

''Ok girls… Take care…''

''See you mom and dad..''

Santana's grandmother was on the third floor. When they left the elevator, Santana was very nervous.

''She will hate me…''

''Santana.. She will not hate you. I promise…''

They reached the door and it was now or never for Santana. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Alma was sitting with Santana's father and aunts. She was giving them instructions how to take care of her plants and birds. When she heard the door she turned towards them and she stopped talking.

''Santana? What are you doing here?''

''I came to see you. I heard you were in the hospital, so we came…''

''We?''

''Brittany was with me…''

''I see… Still living your sin. When will you stop with that nonsense and marry a nice boy…''

''Abuela.. That will never happen… I am in love with Brittany and we are married…''

''What ? That is ridiculous… That is not a marriage. Marriage is when a priest gives you the blessing. When God blesses the union…''

''I don't need God, priest or anyone to tell me how blessed I am. I have my wife and I'm happy…''

''I told you to leave and never come back. Why are you here?''

''Because regardless of what you say, I came to see my grandmother who was at the hospital. I had no idea what is going on. I wanted to see you before we don't have any chance to mend this.''

''Until you live your sin, we have nothing to talk about…''

''Fine, than this is it…''

''Good bye Santana, I will pray for the day you change your mind and marry a nice boy…''

''Don't… Pray for yourself, that you open your eyes and get a chance do enjoy me being happy and some day having a child of my own…''

''How? She can't get you pregnant…''

''But we can raise it together…''

''It's not natural, not normal…''

''I love her more than anything. I love her deeply abuela… And she is my partner for life…''

He aunts rolled their eyes.

''I don't want to be like you. I want to live my life with someone I love. You are married to man you can't stand and who can't stand you either. What is the point in that?! I want to come home and be happy to see the person I married, not avoid the person. I want to be loved and in love…And I defend that right…''

Aunts and grandmother looked at Santana's father who had a weak smile on his face. He knew how much his girl loved Brittany and how Brittany loved her back.

''Tony you have nothing to say?''

''I said it long time ago… If Santana is happy, I am happy too…''

''What are you saying…? You approve this stupid thing?''

''I support love they sheare…''

''This is disaster… Leave Santana, leave and don't bother coming back…''

''Adios abuela.''

Santana excused herself from the room. Britt was waiting for her in the waiting room.

''How was it? How is she?''

''As usual…''

''I am sorry love…''

''It's ok… I was not expecting her to accept it all at once…But I hoped she will be better to me…''

''What do you want to do now?''

''Can we go to your house?''

''Sure, love…''

Britt's parents ordered pizza and got all the things girls loved. Mrs. Pierce knew that Santana and comfort food are very close when she is not in the mood or hurt in some way. So, the Pierce pantry was full of all the things girls ate in their minus moments. Santana felt warm and fuzzy how Pierces took care of her.

''Thank you so much..''

''You are family Santana, you are one of us now… There is Pierce in your last name, so… We take care of our own…''

''Thank you again…''

''Don't mention it…''

Mr. Pierce found his wife and Santana hugging in the kitchen.

''Mrs. Pierce and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, your spouses are taking you to dinner… Get ready…''

They smiled and went to their spouses. Britt took her hand and they went to her room. Thirty minutes later, they were in the car on the way to Breadsticks. Santana was very happy that four of them were having dinner.

''Thank you for this.''

''We are family Santana, and that's what family does. We are happy we could make you feel better.''

She smiled at them and nodded. Britt loved how her parents were with Santana. As her mom said, she was a Pierce too. They talked about Britt's and hers plans for the future and they were very proud of them wanting to keep going to school. Mr. Pierce smiled at the girls and desided to tease a bit.

''Since I didn't get to take my girl down the isle, will I get to see her graduate?''

''Dad, don't tease.. I will…No, we will graduate and you and Santana's dad will be there to see it.''

''I hope so…''

''Now, with college and wedding talk out of the way, what about my grandkids?''

Girls and Mrs. Pierce chocked on their food. They didn't expect that question…Not yet…

''Dad!''


End file.
